


car dents and first dates

by lenislion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OKAY LISTEN, and also i technically have a spanish final to study for but who cares about that right?, i wrote this in one sitting and i dont regret a thing, its actually quite sweet if i do say so myself so i hope you enjoy, theres less dildos involved than you might think tho, this is based off a somewhat prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenislion/pseuds/lenislion
Summary: When someone hits Louis' car he finds himself on the side of the road with a huge dent in his rear bumper. Harry, a very handsome stranger comes along and saves the day. (Maybe he does it with a dildo.) (And maybe it's the beginning of something great.)





	car dents and first dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> So I saw this post on tumblr where someone pulls out a dent of their car with the help of a dildo and someone was like "hey I need this au" and because I have nothing better to do (hahaha, that was my spanish final laughing at me) I decided to write this! 
> 
> It's not betaed but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless!

When Louis pictured his day when he woke up, he definitely did not picture this… mild disaster.

He did not really picture anything except him going out to the shops to buy Lottie a birthday present, but whaddaya know, Louis’ plans rarely end the way he’d imagined them to.  

So here Louis is, stranded on the side of the road, his hazard lights on and assessing the damage after some prick swerved into his car and then took off to fuck-knows-where. At least Louis could make out some of other driver’s license plate and the car the other guy – or girl – was driving. Thank god for small mercies.

Louis was about to get into his car, deciding that there’s nothing he could do about a dented bumper now, when a black Range Rover pulled over with turned on hazard lights.

Louis leaned on his car and crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching the other guy get out of the car. Louis did _not_ take long to realise how good looking and ridiculously pretty the man actually was.

Long, slender legs in black skinny jeans (Louis thought that here the definition of skinny definitely applied, seeing as the jeans could easily pass as the guy’s skin what with how tight they looked), a sky blue, polka dotted shirt and curly, silky looking hair falling down onto his shoulders.

But, Louis thought, the prettiest part about the guy was his face, all lit up with a huge smile and twinkling eyes.

Somehow, the guy managed to trip on the short walk over to Louis’ car and nearly stumbled into him but caught himself before some serious bumping into each other happened. Not that Louis would have minded, really.

“Oops!” the man laughed and extended his hand towards Louis. “’m Harry, here to get you out of your… situation.”

Louis took his hand and shook it. “Hi, I’m Louis. And thank you for trying to save me, but I’m afraid there’s nothing much to save, sorry.”

Harry peered behind him. “Doesn’t look like the car is too damaged, though,” he said with a frown.

“Nah, it’s really not. Some dude swerved into me and pushed me off the street, nothing too serious, only got one hell of a dent out of it.” He stepped aside to let the other man – Harry – see what had happened.

“You said I probably can’t help you, but I might actually be able to,” Harry turned to Louis with an eager smile and if he thought that that wasn’t irrationally endearing to Louis, then he’d be lying to himself.

“I don’t know how you could help, but please, do try.” Leaning back against the car once again he watched as Harry turned around and got into the passenger side of the car.   
After a few seconds he came back out with a triumphant smile and a rectangular box in his hands.

“Okay, so, please do not laugh at me. I know it is ridiculous, but I swear I have not used it yet, so, it should be fine!” Harry said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

Louis had not a single clue what to expect from Harry, but he sure as hell was not, under any circumstance, prepared for what Harry pulled out of the pink box.

So when Harry actually went and pulled an equally pink dildo out of it, Louis did not know whether to laugh at this handsome stranger or to run away, because god knows what this Harry lad had planned for him and his car.

“Mate, I am not exactly sure how this”, he gestured at the, frankly, offensively thick toy, “is going to help any of us. Well, in this particular situation at least.” He couldn’t help but add with a little smirk.

“Believe me, I know how weird this looks, but I once saw a video where this one girl pulled out a dent in her car door with a dildo. I mean, to be honest, her’s was a lot more massive than this one, but it might work?” Harry waved the dildo around uncertainly and Louis had the urge to stop him from doing so before someone called the police on them for indecent exposure or something.

“What I just wanna know, like genuinely, why the fuck is it pink, though? I mean, I am not judging, but, why?”  
Louis cocked his head and looked at the dildo in Harry’s hands, _which_.  
Okay, so now there were thoughts invading his mind that one definitely should not have about an incredibly pretty stranger, who was currently trying to fix one’s car. Even though said stranger was holding a pink dick in his hands and, really, no one could blame Louis for thinking.   
His mum always told him to do more of that anyways, so, who’s anybody to judge.

“Uhm, I like pink?” Harry mumbled and kept his eyes trained to the dent, which reminded Louis that they actually had to get a job done here if they wanted to get away from the dangerous situation. Not that Louis necessarily wanted to get away from _Harry_ , but he also did not want anybody to run him over, so.

“Good answer. Now, I wanna know if this really works. Do your worst, Harry”, Louis shrugged and watched as Harry smiled at him before bending down and attaching the suction end of the dildo in the middle of the dent.

If it worked, then great, Louis would not have to spend money on replacing his bumper and if it did not work, then Louis would get a new one in a few months. So he could really only come out as the winner, here.

He watched as Harry repeatedly pulled on the dildo and put it back onto the car in a new spot.   
He definitely did not watch as several strangers looked at them with an amused, yet confused expression.

“Do you think this is working?” Louis asked and Harry just shrugged. “I just hope I don’t make it worse, to be honest.”

After a good five minutes or so, Harry let out a triumphant “Aha!” and pushed the dildo in the air as a victory sign. “Good as new. Look!”

And he wasn’t wrong, except for the scratches that the other car left behind, the dent was barely noticeable. Not at all if you didn’t know it was there.

Louis thumped Harry on the shoulder a few times and let his hand linger there, “Thanks a lot, Harry! You and your pink dildo did it!”

Harry smiled at him and leaned against the car, making himself comfortable. “’m glad I could help. Hey,” he frowned, “did you get, like, the license plate of the person who ran into you? Do you want to make a report?”

“Actually, yeah, I do want to make a report. But don’t police stations close at some point?”

Louis pulled out his phone to see that it was already 6p.m. and he still needed to get that present for Lottie’s birthday tomorrow.

“I know someone there, he’s a good friend of mine, it won’t take long at all.” Harry put the dildo back in its packaging and smiled at Louis.

“Good. It’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow and I still need to buy her present.”

“Okay so, what do you say? We go see Liam at the police station real quick, then we go to the shops to get that present for your sister and afterwards you take me to someplace to eat as a payment for fixing your car? Sound good?” While he was talking, Harry made his way to his car, throwing a smirk over his shoulder for Louis to see.

Louis started cackling and moved towards the driver’s side of his car, “Oh, you cheeky little fuck! Sure, why not? See you at the police station in 15?”

Harry nothing but winked at him and got into his car, turning off the hazard lights and taking off while Louis watched him with somewhat of a fond shake of his head.

 

 

When Louis pulled up at the police station, Harry was already there, looking at his phone.

“Hello!” Louis greeted and Harry looked up. “I just texted Liam. He said he’ll be out in a minute.”

“So, Harry, I’ve been thinking and I was wondering, why in the fuck do you have a dildo of all things in your glove compartment?”

Harry barked out a laugh and turned to Louis. “So, you see, sometimes I get desperate and-“

“Oh, shush it! You said you hadn’t used it!” Louis swatted at him but eyed him nonetheless, trying to figure out if Harry was fucking with him.

“Yeah, mate, I haven’t used _this_ one yet. Who’s to say there aren’t more?” Harry smirked as Louis’ mouth popped open. “There’s _more_?”

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” Harry just smirked at Louis and Louis nearly started mentally picturing Harry doing dirty things with an assortment of dildos in his car, because apparently that’s a thing that happens in Harry’s live.

He was about to say something in return when the door buzzed open and some guy came out, waving at them both.

They made their way to the door where this guy, Liam, apparently, pulled Harry into a quick hug before extending his hand towards Louis. “Hey, my name’s Liam. Harry here told me about your situation.”

Louis took Liam’s hand. “My name is Louis, nice to meet you.”

Liam nodded and waved them inside.

 

They followed him down the corridor to what was apparently his office, where Liam offered them something to drink, which they both declined.

Liam sat down behind his computer and pulled up his keyboard. “So, Louis, please tell me what happened.”

“Okay, so, I was minding my own damn business on Manchester Road going to the intersection of Manchester Road and Rosewood Road, right? And as I was slowing down because the light turned red, someone bumped into me and pushed me off the road.”

Liam typed away and hummed, “Did you see if it was a man or a woman who hit you?”

“I am pretty sure it was a guy.”

“Okay. Do you have the license plate?”

“Not sure if it helps, but I have some of it? And I know what type of car it was.”

Liam nodded, “Sure, everything helps. What do you remember from the number plate?”

“D – N – now I think it was a three, could have been an eight – four – two – seven. And it was a white Toyota Corolla, looked fairly new.”

“Okay. Do you have any more information for us? Could you make out any decorations on the car?” Liam looked at Louis earnestly and he decided that he really liked him. He kind of reminded Louis of a young dog.

“Nah, sorry, mate, that is all I remember.”

“Well, don’t worry, we’ll do our best to find out who hit you. If you need to get any repairs done, please wait until we know more about this. Unless it is something really important, of course.”

“Don’t worry, Liam, we got it fixed up rather quick,” Harry smiled at Liam and stood up. “Thank you for doing this, I know you’re technically already done with work today.”

Liam and Louis also stood up and Liam rounded the table. “Really, it was no trouble at all. Harry, are you coming to Zayn’s party this week?”

“Yeah, I think I might actually. Know if I can bring anyone along?” Harry asked and cocked his head at Louis, who smiled back at him. Really, Louis scolded himself, he shouldn’t be so endeared by a boy he met half an hour ago. (And he should be less happy about maybe getting to see him again, as well.)

Liam looked between the two of them and narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Yeah, I think you can. If I were you, I’d ask Zayn beforehand, though. Now, off you two go, I want to go home.”

Harry laughed and let Liam push him out of his office, Louis following just shortly after.

“Harry, you’re already inviting me to a second date when we haven’t even had our first one yet? Do you think I am that easy?” Louis and Harry were walking towards their cars, shoulders bumping into each other.

“Nah, maybe I am just so good at seducing you that I allow myself to be optimistic?”

“Yeah, you sticking that dick to my car bumper really got me going, love. Do you know that one drugstore that’s like right next to this little Italian place? Called “Dolce Vita”?” Louis asks Harry as he gets into his Range Rover.

“Yeah, I do! I love that restaurant, their pasta is so good!” Harry positively lights up as Louis mentions the restaurant and an idea comes into his head.

“Great. Meet me there and we’ll get dinner there, as you seem to like it, if that’s okay for you?” Louis ducks his head and blinks up at Harry, who just nods happily. “I’d love to.”

“Then we’ll meet up at the store, yeah?” Louis waits for Harry’s agreement and then closes the door and makes his way to his own car.

 

 

 

This time, Louis seems to be the first one there and he sits down on the little bench while waiting for Harry. He contemplates actually putting effort into his flirting now, seeing as Harry is also showing his interest in Louis.

However, Louis decides to wait and see how all of this evolves before coming onto Harry, who knows what he really thinks about him, after all.

Shortly after that, he sees Harry strolling towards him and he gets up to make himself more recognisable.

“Hey, Louis. What do you wanna get your sister? Has she given you instructions?”

They enter the store and even though Louis has been here with his sisters before, he’s never really payed attention to what they were doing unless they asked for his arm to test out eyeshadow and lipstick once their own arms were filled with colourful swatches.

“Yeah, Lottie and Fizzy are the easiest to buy presents for, they always tell me straight up what they want. Phoebe and Daisy are also easy to buy presents for, now that I think about it. Oh, and Doris and Ernest are toddlers, so, you know. Not too hard either.” Louis tells Harry while leading them around the store. Lottie has said something about an eyeshadow palette by a company called “Tarte”, so he’s on the lookout for that.

Harry follows him around without really paying attention to the store. “You have six siblings?”

“Yeah, it’s wicked. It sometimes gets a bit wild, but overall, it’s amazing. Do you have siblings?”

“I’ve got a sister named Gemma. She’s older than me. Oh! Louis, how old are you?”

Louis has finally come to a halt in front of a display of “Tarte” products, Harry nearly stumbling into him.

“Me? I’m 26. How old are you? Also, look for a palette called, eh, something with rainforest and the sea?” Louis pulled out his phone to look at the exact name, but before he could even pull up the note in which he wrote down the exact name of the product, Harry pulled one out.

“This one? Uh, Rainforest of the Sea? Vol II.?”

“Yeah! That’s it! Thanks a lot, love!” Louis plucks the palette out of Harry’s fingers and for the first time notices that Harry is wearing soft gold nail polish.

He smiles at Harry and gently steers him in the direction of the register.

“To come back to your question, I am 24. When’s your birthday?”

Thankfully, no one is queueing so Louis can pay and they get out of the store as fast as they came in.

“I’m a Christmas baby. Born on the 24th. What about you?”

“February 1st. I think it’s quite cool that you were born on Christmas. Do you get double the presents?” He asks and Louis just laughs at him, shaking his head.

 

After a short walk they arrive at the restaurant and they are being lead to a table near the front of the restaurant.

“Do you already know what you want to eat?” Louis ask Harry as he is the only one looking at the menu.

“Yes, I’ll order the lasagne. I order the lasagne most of the time.”

“Do you think I’d like it?” Louis asks and looks at Harry over the menu.

“Definitely, it’s to die for.”

“Hiya, Harry, Louis! Do you guys already know what you want to order?” Louis looks up at as a tall lad approaches their table, blonde tips of his hair mostly grown out and with a distinctive Irish accent. Louis has seen him around here quite often, seeing as him and his siblings often go here to get ice cream in the summer while they are shopping.

However, Louis has never had the chance to actually eat something here, so he’s thrilled he’ll finally be able to taste their food.

“Yeah, the usual for me, please.” Harry smiles up at Niall and then at Louis.

“I’ll take the lasagne, as well, and some water.” Niall takes their order and goes off behind the bar that’s placed in the middle of the restaurant.

“How do you know Niall? I’ve never seen you around here and my family and I come here quite often.”

“Oh, in the summers, my family and I like to get ice cream from here. It’s the best in the city.” He shrugs as he closes the menu and lays it off to the side.

“That’s true.”

“So, Harry, don’t think I’ve forgotten about my question from earlier.”

Harry laughs. “I don’t think that you are the one who’s forgotten about your question from earlier. What was it?”

Louis lowers his voice and looks Harry straight in the eye. “Why did you have a fucking unused pink dildo in your car?”

Harry laughs out loud and clasps his hand over his mouth. “Really, it’s neither as spectacular or as scandalous as you make it out to be. I got it in the mail yesterday morning and forgot to bring it up to my apartment, so it was still in my car. Probably fate, or something. Otherwise I would not have been able to heroically sweep in and save you from buying a new bumper.”

This time, Louis laughs. He is completely gone for the way Harry laughs and does something simple as speaking. He also loves the fact how unashamedly Harry talks about getting dildos in the mail, as if it were an everyday occurance. Well, maybe for Harry it is. Louis wouldn’t know. (But if he’s really honest with himself, he’d love to find out.)

“Harry, I am so awed by your unconditionally heroic actions! I shall be forever grateful. So, there’s no army of silicone dicks in your glove compartment that you put on other peoples’ cars when they park like douchebags?”

“No, there isn’t.” Harry contemplates this for a second, “But it would not be the worst idea, to be honest. If only they weren’t so expensive.”

Louis squints at him. “Don’t you drive a Range Rover?”

“Hey, I am still paying it off! What do you do for a living?”

“I’ve just started my first year as a drama and music teacher at the high school. They’re all dipshits, but I love them. What do you do? Aside from, you know, professionally wielding dildos.”

“I’ll have you know that I do not do that professionally, but I am still exceptionally good at it, so, you can see how much talent I have.” And, Louis thinks, if that wasn’t be a perfect gateway to something way dirtier. However, there are people near them and he does not want to scar them just because he can’t keep the innuendos at bay. So he keeps his mouth shut and listens to Harry tell him about his job as a photographer. Harry tells him that he works for the National Geographic every now and then, but that he has been working towards a career as fashion photographer for the past couple years.

 

Their food arrives and they chatter on throughout the whole meal. Louis finds Harry so easy to talk with. Not only because Harry is as quick-witted as he is and can keep up with his, frankly, a bit snarky sense of humour, but also because Harry has such a pleasant voice. Louis thinks that he could listen to him for hours on end without getting bored or feeling the need to whack him over the head.

If Louis eats a bit slower just so his evening doesn’t end as quickly, then that’s his business and nobody else’s.

But even so, they both are done with their lasagne and Louis just about to wave Niall over, when Harry speaks up. “You know, you really don’t have to pay for my food. I was only half-joking when I said you should take me out. Just, you know. In case you aren’t interested, or, I don’t know, straight?” Harry looks so sweet that Louis can’t help but grab his hand.

“Harry, if I really was straight, don’t you think I would’ve gotten in the car and driven off as soon as you pulled out the damn dildo. And I am interested in you. Quite a lot, actually. And I really do have to thank you for helping me with my car. Alone the fact that you pulled over was lovely, Harry. So please, let me pay.”

Harry smiles at him warmly and squeezes his hand. “You know, what if _I_ was straight?”

And if that made Louis actually snort out loud, well, then, so be it.

“Harry, first of all, you have a dildo in your glove compartment. I will never get over that fact. Then, you got yourself a date with me and I did not even ask you out, you asked yourself out on my behalf. And also, you literally have a rainbow wristband that says, wait, what does it say?” Louis turned their joined hands over and read what was written on Harry’s wristband. “’I study rainbows’. Well, okay. That does it for me. If you now try to tell me you’re straight, I’ll get up and leave.”

“No, please don’t, I’m just a poor photographer! I don’t have the money to pay for two meals!”

Louis scoffed. “Again, you drive a Range Rover, you dork. Now, let me pay.” Louis smiled at Harry fondly when he squeezed his hand one last time and let go.

Niall came over and presented Louis with the bill, asking if their food was alright.

After a quick chat with Niall about Harry’s upcoming photography project, they left the restaurant.

By now, it already starting to get dark, even though it was still pleasantly warm out. There was a slight breeze and Louis turned into it, letting him cool down a bit.  

“So”, Harry drawled out and touched Louis side slightly.

Louis turned into him. “So?”

“The only reason I pulled over because you looked ridiculously handsome, leaning against your car like the coolest person in the entire world.”

Louis barked out a laugh at that. “So if I hadn’t looked all cool you wouldn’t have pulled over?” Harry noticed how much his eyes crinkled when Louis smiled and he thought that that could be his best subject, if Harry ever got Louis in front of his lense, which he really hoped.

“Okay, I probably would’ve pulled over no matter how you looked. But I wasn’t prepared for you to look so good. In case you hadn’t noticed, I nearly fell flat on my face once I could properly see you.”

“Oh, I have noticed. Harry, thank you for helping me and making my evening as amazing as it was. I really enjoyed it.” Louis smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Is this the part where we kiss beneath the slowly disappearing sun and then walk away with dopey smiles on our faces?” Harry asked and inched closer to Louis, who suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, no, not yet. Give me your phone!” Harry looked a little lost but quickly caught up with Louis.

“Here. We need to exchange numbers, in case one of us needs saving in the future”, he said and pulled out his phone so Louis could punch in his numbers.

“Exactly. Who knows, maybe your dildo will get to play a role, as well. Expect the unexpected!” Louis smirked and saved his number in Harry’s phone. Maybe he put a car and eggplant smiley as his contact name. Maybe he didn’t. Who’s to say, really.

He gave the phone back and as soon as it disappeared in Harry’s back pocket, Louis grabbed his shoulder and leaned up towards Harry, who leaned down to meet him in a chaste kiss.

Louis didn’t think that there could _actually_ be butterflies in his stomach, anatomically seen, but it definitely felt like it.

After a few seconds he pulled back but kept his hand in the crook of Harry’s neck, who smiled down at him with such a blinding smile that it nearly hurt to look at it. Louis thought he’d gladly keep on looking, anyway.

“Will I see you again?” Harry asked and gently stroked over Louis hip with his hand.

“Oh, I sure hope so. Maybe this time we’ll even meet under other circumstances, like, I don’t know. Casual coffee at this lovely café I know?”

“I’d love to, Louis. I’ll text you?” Harry let go and took a step back.

“Please do, Harry. I’ll be waiting.” Harry and Louis smiled at each other, before each of them took off in their own direction.

And if they turned around at the exact same time to look at the other, and _if_ they really had those dopey smiles on their faces, then, well, that was nobody’s business but their own.


End file.
